Bestfriendsboyfriends The double demigod series
by Thunder48
Summary: Second Book of series. First book is The New Girl Double Demi-god. Do not read this without reading other one. SO sarah is missing and Kelsey goes looking. rated T because I dont know just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! Everyone this new book is here. Before anyone reads this one you have to read my other story. The New Girl: Double Demi-god. Don't start on book two because I'm not the one that fills you in on important things. ~ Thunder48**

**Kelsey**

The air in camp was finally perfect. It was a feeling of deep warmth you would get when you hug a puppy. I finally felt happy considering I love the summer. Yes. It was finally the nice warm month of July. Today's date: July 6th 2011. This was one of my favorite days. Want to guess why?

Yep, It was it was the best day. I turned thirteen today and I'm totally excited. I'm finally a teenager. This was the day I longed for. I also can't wait for 16, 18, and 21. But I won't wish life away.

"Happy Birthday Kelsey!" Sarah and Alyssa ran in my room. "Go to the beach tonight at seven. Then you can get our gifts."

"Wow thanks guys. You are so fricken awesome." They smiled ear to ear and hugged me. I had a feeling the gift would be make-up or something great for my wardrobe. That is Aphrodite girls for you. I had no idea what Connor and the rest of my friends would get me. I didn't even know who was invited.

Anyway, I left my cabin with finally no friends following. I walked over near a rock and sat down. I watched people go by 75% said happy birthday to me. Then one kid I didn't know walked by. He was unbelievably hot. I wanted to follow but let him pass. He was a tan tall boy with a gray shirt and jean shorts on. He wore read and black sneakers and sun glasses that you couldn't see through at all. He also had shaggy black hair. He was cute. But I've got a boyfriend who would punch me in the arm if I stare at another boy like that in front of him. So I better get my mind off it. I'll go play some basketball. I got over and Connor was already there with Griffin.

"Yo!" I said. They barely even noticed me. I rolled my eyes and got another ball. It was fun to watch them play and to watch Griffin beat Connor bad. But I shot on my own. Guess who comes over. That kid with the sunglasses. He grabbed a ball and went on the other end of the court I was shooting on. He was so good. Almost better then me. That was hard. I was like the best player at camp (ah. I remember getting that. The boys hated that they were beat by a girl. He he…) I guess he saw that. He came over to me.

"Would you like to play against me?" He asked.

"Sure but I'm warning you that I beat the pants off the other boys I can do it to you." He chuckled.

"Hi I'm Phoenix son of Demeter. You are?"

"Kelsey daughter of Athena and Poseidon."

"Oh you're the double demi-god."

"Ya is there a problem?"

"No it's cool."

"Kay well then let's play." He threw his ball to the side and we started using mine. An easy quarter of the game I could do that.

When we were finished I won by about eleven. I laughed as I got a drink of water.

"How'd you beat me?" He managed to say.

"It was simple. You don't play to my skill level and so I knew how to twist around you."

"But you're a girl."

"Mhm and that's a leaf and that's grass. What's wrong?" He looked kind of angry.

"Well I wasn't playing my best anyway." He covered up and walked away. Connor and Griffin came up to me.

"Wow."

"What? You believe it is impossible for a girl to beat a boy at basketball too?"

"N- No, I meant how, how he walked away like that."

"Kay nice cover up." I walked away smiling. Stupid boys.

**Seven O' clock**

I walked out to the beach in my Jean shorts, a T-shirt that said "My hand is a Dolphin",** (Look it up on you tube. Type in My hand is a dolphin and click on the one that shows you the whole video. It is like a funny version of Rebecca Blacks Friday. If you know what that is (You better)) **and my purple converse. I had my sunglasses on my head and just a tad of brown eye shadow and Mascara on. When I got to the area Sarah came up from behind me.

"Hey Kelsey! You like?" she said and took a sip out of a plastic cup she had in her hands. I think it was Mountain due **(all rights reserved) **or something like that.

"Ya it is awesome. When did you do this?" I asked her looking around at every detail.

"When you were playing basketball with phoenix. How can you play sports? I mean I would rather follow hot boys or-" I walked away. Sarah does not do that often but when she does it is so annoying.

"Hey Connor." I walked up behind him scaring him half to death. I laughed and he smiled.

"Ha ha very funny." He said rolling his eyes.

"Your right! It was!" I said and sat down with him on a bench. "What did you get me?" I smiled.

"You'll see."

"Thanks. Bye." I walked away. I know what your all thinking 'Kelsey is so rude'. Yes I am and I'm proud. Kind of. I walked back to Sarah. I wanted to open presents. I feel like a five year old begging there mom to let them open things. I think that is a bad thing.

"Sarah, can we open presents please." I gave her puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"You need to whiten your teeth and sure." I frowned at her comment. My teeth were perfectly fine. But I was excited to open presents. It was getting darker but I think it is fun having parties in the dark. I also like fireworks they look cool and there romantic. Giggle. Wow I'm weird.

I walked over to Sarah and she announced that I could open presents. I wonder what I got. I did my regular way, smallest to largest. There was a little box on the end of the table from Connor. I picked it up and opened it. Inside were little dolphin earrings.

"OMG there so pretty! Thanks Connor!" He smiled and I moved on. A couple later I uncovered Sarah's. I opened it out of its paper. In it was something I expected. She got me a charm for my bracelet that used to carry Athena's charm and a bottle of Perfume called Haley. It smelled really good and the charm matched my converse I wore every where.

"Wow Sarah It's so cool thanks!" She hugged me and I dug in till I found Alyssa.

Hers was a perfume called sweet pea and a shirt from Hollister. I thanked everyone that gave me a gift and we partied the rest of the night. Eating ice cream cake and skipping stones. Jumping off the new deck on the lake and haggin out. We decided too sleep in our sleeping bags out on the beach area. We got away from the tides and Fell asleep. I was in my sleeping bag next to Connors and Sarah's. The party was great and I hopped to have all my parties like that.

**Did you like? I thought it was Beast! (very awesome, Impressive) Reviews please!**


	2. Weres Sarah?

Kelsey  
>The party was awesome I got three charms for that bracelet. Sarahs one, one shaped like a black high tops and a green heart. Mostly everyone knew about my be loved converse but I still got new shoes. Piper got me the knee high converse in black and they looked awesome with my skinny jeans and my Salty Dog Cafe T-shirt. That's what I wore when Chiron called me to The Big House in the morning. I had know idea why. All I knew was that Sarah wasn't there when I woke up but I figured she went to her cabin.<p>

I ran over and sat down in his office. "What do you did Chiron?"

He looked up "Kelsey it seams Sarah has gone missing. Alyssa refuses to tell me were but she knows. There's for some reason no prophecy like a god tricked Rachel to not be able to tell you one. We need five people to go all I know is that it is three boys and two girls pick wisely." I was amazed but I would be able to get this out of Alyssa.

"I will Chiron." I said an got up running to the Aphrodite cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Were is Sarah? We know you know."<p>

She looked at me "your shirt."

"What about it?"

"She's in Hilton Head Island, South Carolina."

"What? Why?"

" there was a make up contest that her and I were invited to. I didn't go but she did."

"What? Oh no we need to find her." I said running out of the room almost hitting someone.

"I'm sorry."

" it's fine. Leo."

"Kelsey."

" I no." He smiled and then let me go by.

I ran into the Hades cabin.

"Griffin!"

"What do you want."

"I know were Sarah is."

"What? Where?"

"South Carolina, on an island that's like my second home."

"I don't want to help."

"You're coming though."

"As part of the quest? No."

"No you can fly Marchello. No fights. No sleeping on ground. I feel bad for you that is all."

"Fine whatever."

"Stevelynn do you want to go on the quest with me and Alyssa?"

"I promised Griffin I'd go with him."

"KK." I went over to Connor who was playing basketball again. He was with Phonix and that kid Leo. Three boys right there.

"Hey do you guys want to go on a quest?" They all said sure finally. I wonder why phoenix doesn't take his sunglasses off. "Okay I'll tell Chiron!" I said we had everyone. I needed to find Sarah now we were leaving tomorrow morning no matter what.

I quickly told Chiron and packed some things. Then I went to lunch and got a roast beef sandwich with blueberries on the side. Tasty!

I spent the day with Connor, Alyssa, Griffin and Stevelynn. Then after dinner I went to bed tomorrow would've the start of a long day.

I do not need to be tired.

**This is very short! Sorry they will be longer. This is what I get for typing it on my iPad. SO R&R just no flames unless they actually help. SO thanks for reading! And sorry I didn't update I'm grounded from la computeadora so that's y.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah**

I went to South Carolina on Cloud. It was so sunny and warm and I couldn't wait to be able to wear my bikini on the beach.

I went and got a room in a Marriott hotel. It was amazing and it could fit two more people if only Alyssa came. I put my bags down and looked outside down at the pool and all around!

But then it just went blank and I woke up in a cage somewhere in the forest. All I could see was green and a smirking Alex.

Do you remember when Kelsey went to Olympus and on our way back there was some snotty goddess. Well that's Alex. She is so evil and I was the one to fall into her trap. Damn.

"Well look who's awake."

"Well look who has the hair to look like she just got out of bed." I snarled. She fingered her hair but remained evil eyed.

"Don't make comments about how I look. They don't affect me. They will never affect me!"

"Yes but you worry anyway. I would when I can't even put make-up on." She made a disgusted look but laughed.

"You silly girl. Don't be so confident. Kelsey will not come. She is to dumb to get here. You're on my side. Unless you want to die."

"Kelsey would come. She's smarter then you."

"Ha-ha very funny. Just another friend confident there best friend would come. That is too funny."

"Shut up."

"No you don't have any weapon. Your earrings won't affect me girl."

"Oh they probably affect you now cause when you look at them you realize there prettier than your own face."

"Sure whatever. Your friends are not coming."

**Kelsey**

We set off early morning on our favorite Pegasus. We didn't have much on our back and we were not sure were Sarah even was on the island. I just called my family members, the ones that rent us hotels down there for us and they got me one right away. It was a Marriott room 48.

"This seems like a half vacation." Connor said next to me.

"Well it's not besides for the fact that we get to swim in pools and the ocean and hang out in a five star hotel."

"Yes because that isn't the definition or vacation."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Kelsey is this going to take long?" Alyssa asked.

"Well when I travel from New Jersey to South Carolina it take at most a day and since this is closer about fourteen hours."

"Yes not that long."

"But were stopping in Virginia for over night." I patted her on the back.

"Shoot. I would kill to be with Stevelynn right now on a plane"

"When we get to Hilton Head Island they will be in the room next store. With all of the other boys."

"Can't wait."

"I love it there I feel for you."

_Boss can we get some cookies? I'm hungry and by the way we in Maryland._

"No to cookies and thank you."

_Sure thing!_

No one looks at me weird any more when I talked to Thunder in complete sentences.

**~A half an hour later~**

**~ 4:30 ~**

"Let's go get a meal and get a hotel room." I said

"Sure."

"Thunder, go down." Thunder went down followed by the rest. We got a hotel and went to a McDonalds.

Then we went back to the hotel room and fell asleep. It is so tiring riding a Pegasus. A specially one that likes to play the license plate game with its friends.

**Okay this is a little longer. I'm sorry for any mistakes I want to get this up and stuff so please don't correct me. Cause I most likely know.**

**Kelsey: Ya she's a little dumb**

**Thunder48: Look who's talking**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelsey**

We got a hotel called Capt-Inn. I personally didn't like the parts of Virginia I saw. I bet Virginia is very nice because it is very big. I mean it has to have some cool things if it contains a three hour drive.

The hotel was rather comfortable though. Alyssa and I stayed in room 2584 and the boys were staying in room 2582, which was next door to us. The evens were on the left and the odds were on the right. So we were on the left.

The room was painted a dirty-white with green stripes going horizontal on the wall. The two beds were made very neat with the same dirty-white color as the walls. The rug was a fluffy tan that felt soft under your feet. There was a thirty two inch flat screen in the room. Not so big, but better than the one I have at home. I know the Hilton Head hotel will be better but this will be fine. I heard a knock on our door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Phoenix stepped in. "So dinner now? I'm hungry and so are the other guys." I sighed

"I guess. There is an Olive Garden on the next street."

"Sounds good." He shut the door.

"I'm not hungry yet." Alyssa complained touching up her make-up in the bath room.

"Well, make yourself hungry."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Aphrodite girls, there way or no way with them happy. If you get what I mean.

"You can starve!"

She came out of the bathroom with a serious look "No."

"Ha ha. Kay sounds good."

"Come here." Alyssa smirked

"No."

"Come on." She dragged me into the bathroom.

"How can you survive with out make-up?" She pulled out make-up and started touching and dabbing at my face.

When she was done I looked into the mirror. "Wow." I said. She smiled with the brush in her hand.

"You can thank me now!"

I sighed "Thanks Alyssa."

"Welcs." I went and changed into my black knee-high converse, Leggings with jean shorts and lime green tank top. I put on my green earrings and tied my hair up in a pony tail.

I was ready.

**Phoenix**

We finished getting ready before the girls, of course. But they finally came out. Kelsey looked so hot in her outfit. I was kind of amazed. I wondered what the colors of her outfit were but I didn't take off my sunglasses. I wouldn't ever.

"Come on." she said. We followed her and Connor to Olive Garden. She knew her way and Connor some how kept up with her. Connor is so lucky; I wish I could date her.

"Move along Phoenix and get a life." None other then Alyssa said from behind me.

"Hey."

"Well stop crushing over Kelsey she has a boy friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

We had a nice dinner at the Olive Garden. Kelsey ordered fried lasagna, which is quiet good, Connor ordered Rib eye and Leo and I got the same thing. Alyssa stayed light and got a salad. Which we all had because the big dish in the middle of the table was way too much for a little girl like her.

The rib was amazing and after Kelsey let Connor and Alyssa try some of her food, they had to get another tray of it. We all tried some from the second tray and even Leo and I thought it was spectacular.

We all had dessert besides Alyssa. Kelsey, Connor and I got Chocolate ice cream and Leo got vanilla. It was so amazing there. We paid with money from the Aphrodite cabin, who wanted Sarah back, and out of our pockets.

We all left and headed to the hotel room. Connor and Kelsey wouldn't stop holding hands, Connor is probably torturing me. We got back to our hotel rooms and Connor gave Kelsey a kiss before heading to the different rooms. Ya he knows I like her. He is so torturing me.

**Connor**

Stupid Phoenix. I know he likes Kelsey and there is no way he would get her.

I mean would Kelsey even like him? What if she would? I bet you he would show her his eyes and she fall under some sort of spell. I am growing to hate Phoenix. I hope he knows that.

**Kelsey**

"Ya Phoenix likes you."

"What? No."

"Yes! Trust me. Who here is the expert in love? Me!" I couldn't fight with that, but Phoenix does not like me.

"No he doesn't." Some one that hot would not like _me_.

"But he does. Just believe me. I bet you want to date him."

"No, I want to date Connor."

"But you also want to date Phoenix."

"Maybe."

"Oh you so do!" She giggled.

"Okay let's just go to bed."

"Fine." I turned the light off and rolled over in my bed.

**Sarah**

Kelsey had to come! Didn't she?

I mean would she?

She's my friend. She would do it. She has to. It is like the friend code. Oh, I hope she does! This place is so boring. There's no make-up, awesome clothing or even hair bands!

Gods help me!

**Yes a lot of P.O.V.s! I know! Again grammar, my fault not proofing well but hopefully this chapter would be batter then come of mine have been.**


	5. Hilton Head Island

**Kelsey**

Waking up at five a.m. is not on my schedule but, I was forced.

"Kelsey I got a text from Lizzie. She is yelling at me to hurry up and find Sarah. I promised her it would take two weeks or less. You know so we can have more vacation time." I turned and looked at the clock, it read 5:02. Ugh! Lizzie was an Aphrodite girl. They've been updating Alyssa the whole time and she's been updating them on our adventure.

"Alyssa can't this wait until seven?"

"No. We are leaving now."

"Fine go take a shower we will wake the boys up at six. They would complain other wise and the breakfast bar opens at six."

"Kay coolio." Alyssa said and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

"I turned my cell phone on to check the weather but that didn't happen until five minutes later because almost everyone texted me. "Where are you guys?" "Heyy. TXT me back want 2 no wat u doin!"

It was annoying but I finished texting and saw that it was sunny and 85 degrees today. Thank the gods! I love the warmth and at least it's not raining. We have to take our pegasi and I don't need it to be raining.

A half an hour later Alyssa comes out of the shower and gets dressed in the closet. I went and toke my fifteen minute shower.

"Alyssa, do my make-up again!"

"Okay!" Ten minutes later she finished that and I changed into my jean shorts and my blue tank-top. I put my knee high converse on and brushed out my wavy blond hair. I woke up the boys by knocking on their door and walking away at six on the dot.

"We know that was you." Connor said walking through our door.

"Okay, I was waking you up. Its breakfast time. I'm starving."

"It's fricken six in the morning!"

"We woke up at five. We gave you an extra hour of sleep. Be happy."

"Whatever." He said and walked to there room.

For breakfast I had apple juice, a chocolate chip muffin, a hard boiled egg, a bagel and two waffles. It was delicious. By then it was 6:30.

"Let's move." I said and hopped on Thunder, feeding him a cookie. "Thunder head straight to South Carolina. Top speed!" I want to get there bad! I always get excited going to Hilton Head Island. I just wasn't used to having only two medium sized bags and a Pegasus.

_Okay boss, on it. Ha-ha at least we don't get stuck in traffic!_ The other horses agreed and I just shock my head and patted his neck. Horse humor, well flying horse humor.

"So we are getting there today?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes."

**~six hours later~**

_Boss, we have officially crossed over the Hilton Head Island Bridge I repeat we have officially cross-._

"I get it." I practically yelled.

_Jeez._

"Kelsey calm down." Connor said.

"I was yelling at the annoying horse thing now shut up!"

"Jeez."

_Hey I herd that!_

"Good."

"Kelsey you're so mean to the "horse thingy"." Leo spook up.

"Sometimes he deserves and he is lucky someone came along to give him cookies."

_Oh right thanks for the cookies._ I rolled my eyes.

"Well he's lucky for the cookies. Where are we?" Considering the fast speed I looked down at Thunder.

_Almost to the jasmine hotel _**(BTW that's pronounced (yasmin) just so you read it right.)**

"Almost to our hotel."

"Kay thank you."

_And Landing! Follow me my friends!_

"Thank you Thunder, Rosa, Shorty, Pirch and Cocoa for your help." I said when Thunder started heading down.

_You are very much welcome._ They said in harmony except for the _give me a donut now._ From Shorty.

Pirch and Cocoa were the silent ones most of the ride. Pirch was Leo's Pegasus and Cocoa was Phoenix's Pegasus.

We all went and checked into the hotel going to our two rooms.

"Seventh floor room 2584 and room 2582." The manager said handing us the keys

"Thank you." I said and toke the keys turning to Connor.

"Race you to the hotel."

"You're not winning."

"Yes I am!" I smirked and started running. The other caught on and we were suddenly all running for the hotel.

"I beat you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" I turned to Phoenix, Our fastest runner who watched us.

"It was Kelsey!"

"Ha-ha told you Connor!" He imitated my like a third grader and I punched him in the arm. What's next? Him complaining he wants to push the buttons on the elevator. I pushed those buttons and soon we were up on the seventh floor, the top floor.

We ran down the paved side walk that was there outdoor hallway and over to the rooms. We pushed the key that looked like a credit card into the key slot and ran in!

We're here!

**THUNDER48: Hey! I love this chapter. Today tell me if any grammar is wrong because I want to know! Thanx! Oh I miss when Sarah talks with us too! But she's missing! Kelsey YOU need to find her.**

**Kelsey: If you haven't noticed! I'm trying! Jeez!**

**Connor: We're trying**

**Kelsey: Whatever. I'm in Hilton Head Island!**

**Thunder48: Oh shut up.**

**Kelsey If your wondering why Sarah's trapped in Hilton Head Island Then P.M. Thunder or ask in your Review! Thanks bye! **


	6. The pool and beach

**Kelsey**

"Hey guys let go to the pool at twelve." I said sitting on my bed talking to my group of friends.

"Sure. Is it fun?" Connor asked.

"Yeah! It is the best!"

"Good I need fun!" Leo said lying on the bed. My room was painted a tan color and the bed was a green. The basic colors were green, white and tan. There was a flat screen T.V. playing the South Carolina news and a night stand with a lamp on each side of the bed. The living room had a green couch and to white chairs. There was a forty inch flat screen T.V. The Kitchen was just a small area with every thing a Kitchen would need. There was a patio that looked down at the pool.

"Yes me too." I said. I checked my cell phone to see the time. It was 11:30. "Or we can go now.

"Kay that's even better." Alyssa said from the corner of the room wear she was sitting in the green chair in my room. We had unpacked fast. I mean we only had to small bags. Shove those in the closet and done.

"We'll go get dressed." Phoenix said and we all agreed and got ready in the blink of an eye. Even Alyssa.

The pool we went to was right near the beach and it was the best one. These hotels are the ones I always go to so I know were everything is. The pool had a building type thing in the middle and was shaped like a demented peanut, it had to hot tubs and a kiddy pool with sprinklers. The bridges lead to the beach. It was paradise! We all jumped in the pool and disturbed the elders in the hot tub. There easy to disturb when kids are in there. I learned that with my cousins.

"Kelsey this is so much fun." Connor said. He had his arm around me and we were all in the hot tub, just enjoying ourselves.

"Didn't I tell you guys that?"

"Yes but we didn't think it could be so relaxing, yet fun at the same time." Phoenix said.

"Wait until you see the ocean."

"Let's go." Alyssa said.

Stevelynn and Griffin arrived at the pool when we were getting out of the hot tub and followed us to the beach.

"We have been here just exploring before coming to the hotel." Griffin said.

"You were exploring for two days?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at maps to help you guys on your quest. She would be in a forest and we also figured out what hotel she checked into." Stevelynn said.

"What hotel?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Jasmine hotel, Room 2586."

"Next to us?"

"Yes and guess what. I have the key."

"How'd you get that?"

"When I asked the manager where someone named Sarah Brewster is she told me what room. I lied and told her I was on vacation with her and she should have left me a key here. The hotel manager quizzed me on her age and what she looked like to make sure I really knew her and not just her name and she finally gave me the key." I haven't opened the door yet. I was going to wait for you guys to be with us." Griffin explained

"Why don't we go do it now because we all know Griffin did so much work." Phoenix said.

"Ya I guess we can do it now. Just leave your things here. No one will disturb them."

"Okay let's go!" Alyssa said.

We walked back to the hotel and opened up her room.

"Wow it still smells like Sarah in here." Alyssa said. It smelled like Sarah's rose perfume. The guys had scrunched there noses.

"This is what Sarah smells like?" Connor commented.

"It smells better on her." Griffin defended Sarah.

"Guys look at this flyer." I said holding a small paper the size of a post-it note in my hand.

"It's the flyer for that beauty contest she is going to." Griffin spotted out like it was no big deal.

"No, Griffin the contest is fake."

"How do you know?"

"The flyer said the contest was yesterday." I walked in to her room were Alyssa and I were before. "According to Alyssa this was the dress she was going to wear. The tags still on it and she would have gone. Unless something bad happened."

"Ya she told me she wasn't going to change what outfit she was going to wear for the world. She didn't go because all of the make-up is brand new." Alyssa said.

"You have a big point." Phoenix said

"That contest was a phony." I said.

"A big one." Alyssa added

**Kay how do like? R&R I love 'em all!**

**Kelsey: I miss Sarah!**

**Thunder48: Shut up. There is a day out there when your going to see her again.**


	7. One clue

**Kelsey**

We headed out to the beach the next morning to relax and hang out. We walked into the water and soon were jumping waves and going under. In the morning there was a high tide so the waves were fun to ride to the shore. Alyssa didn't come in at first. She was afraid of the dead jelly fish that float around. But I managed to drag her in. After that she had a lot of fun the water was clear of jelly fish me and my cousin use to run away from laughing.

We watched dolphins swim close to shore and tried to catch them. I was the only one that caught one. Its name was Hawaii. Named after a tropical island like almost every dolphin. Some were just named Island or Wave or Palm Tree. But I loved the ones named after the islands.

The boys left before me and Alyssa to go hang at the pool so me and Alyssa got out of the water, tanned and read magazines.

**One hour later**

"Kelsey!" Alyssa and I looked up. Phoenix was running down to us.

"What?" I asked as he got over to us.

"There gone."

"Who?" I got up.

"Connor, Stevelynn and Griffin."

"What? Oh no."

"They went to get water from our backpack when we were in the hot tube. They never came back. We looked around and there no where."

"What? No. You have to be kidding I can't loose my best friend and my boyfriend!" I said.

"Me either!" Alyssa said

"This is bad." Phoenix said.

"Great job caption obvious. Did one of them leave a cell phone?"

"We can check." Phoenix offered.

"Okay. I'll look through Connors bag." We got up and ran to our bags. We looked through each one.

"Connor brought his."

"So did Stevelynn." Alyssa said. We turned to Phoenix.

"Griffin too."

"Damn."

"Well maybe if they go to the same place as Sarah she would be smart enough to tell one of them to text you location and we can get them." Alyssa said.

"Okay. Hopefully Sarah is smart enough." We gathered our stuff and they guys and went back to our cabins. Phoenix and Leo tried to cheer me and Alyssa up but there was no use.

**Sarah**

**"**Griffin, Connor, Stevelynn? What are you guys doing here?"

"Were here to have a party." Connor said. I gaze him a look and thought for a second.

"Guys did Alex take your phone away?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Wait Connor you said no?"

"Yeah I hid it and said I never got a phone."

"Okay then I have a plan."

"Tell us that plan!"

"Okay Connor text Kelsey and tell her were we are and everything."

"Got it."

"Before Alex comes in and rubs in our face that we don't get a meal and she does."

"She does that?" Stevelynn asked

"Yes. Moving on."

**Kelsey**

My phone went off while I was sitting on the couch sketching a pictured of a cupcake. I was hungry. Anyway, I read the Text message.

Hey Kelse

K dwn 2 da important suf

Were in the forest north of the hotel.

It is the darkest green trees surrounded

By lighter greens. There a sign dat say

THE CAVE and go almost right 2 that pole

And then u c a cave entrances. We there

So come. GTG Alex comin bibi.

Alex? Who the- Oh my gods. Why does she hate me?

"Alyssa!" She came jogging in to the living room. I showed her the text.

"Wow. Um… we should probably tell Leo and Phoenix and then get going.

"Lets go." We ran to the boy's room and Phoenix let us in. Alyssa went in the bathroom with her lip stick and me and Phoenix waited for Leo to get out of his room.

"So…" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Um…" There was more awkward silence and before I knew it we kissed. I pulled away fast. Why in the world had I just done that? I am going to kill my self. Oh my gods he's such a good kisser! Oh no.

"That never happened." I said and Alyssa walked out the bathroom door. I sat down on the couch like nothing happened and she just went on talking about using her iPhone to look around Hilton Head in Google maps.

"Okay so we look for light green trees around dark green trees and a business called The Cave." I said.

"Well a sign that says The Cave." She said toying with her phone. "Okay I got it." I'll type it in my GPS and we can go find them.

We comin

I texted Connor a half an hour after I got the text. He hadn't replied and I figured that Alex was still tormenting them.

So after that we set off on the trail to saving my friends.

**Connor**

I got Kelseys Text back and told the rest of them. But before I got the chance to text back Alex walked in the door like she owned us.

"I do own you." She said walking by me. She is a mind reader. A little brat that has the power to read our mind. "It is a power of a minor god boy."

"Stop reading my mind."

"Hm, let me think. No." She snarled. I wish Kelsey was here. She's probably on her way right now. But this is torture and I'm starving. I can't even think about all of the food I will get when she finds us.

**Okay so I never gave credit to my couz Kaylie for helping me figure out characters while we were on vacation in Hilton Head Island. Were else?**

**Kelsey: Everyone is leaving me! Stupid Alex.**

**Alex: I can hear you! I'm right here!**

**Kelsey: I know I hate you.**

**Thunder48: Oh and in real life Alex is my friend that likes to play evil characters. So she's happy with her part. Anyway, you don't care. Bye!**


	8. The dark leaf

**Sarah**

"Today's meal is going to be… Nothing! Ha ha I am getting the meals that you would want. Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, corn, fruit, and everything else that makes your mouths water." Alex flipped her hair smiling to her self.

"Don't flip your hair that would be acting like you're in style." I said. She looked up at me.

"Me, not in style? Are you kidding me? I'm the goddess of style, a daughter of Aphrodite! How could I not be in style?" Everyone looked at her.

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? I mean I'm your sister; you're on a different side of this game. Should I even be locking my sister in a cage? That answer is yes. You girls are brats and I was the most mature Aphrodite child and still am." She smiled at her own words and strut out of the room like a super model. Yet she hated being a child of Aphrodite.

"She's so evil." I said.

"And you just noticed this?" Connor commented.

"You sound like Kelsey and her little sarcastic comments. I think you hang out with her to much."

"Okay but you're the one who hangs out with her more then me."

"Yes but I don't make sarcastic comments fart brain."

"Yes, you never make sarcastic comments."

"Well not as much as you."

"Okay I'll give you that but if you ask my friends I was like this before I met Kelsey."

"You're still as sarcastic as she can be."

"Why are you guys fighting about who's more sarcastic?" Griffin said annoyed.

"Because." Connor and I said together.

"Geez." Griffin said sitting down in his cage thing.

**Kelsey**

We walked up through the trees looking for darker leaves and couldn't find any. I mean I didn't expect the quest to be easy, so there was no surprise.

"I hear a noise." Alyssa said looking around.

"I don't." I said

"Well I hear it to." Phoenix stepped in.

"I don't." I stopped and listened for a moment. "Never mind I hear that." I squeezed my necklace as it turned into my sword, thalassa (Greek word for sea) and grabbed it out of the air before it clattered on the ground and warned the sound we were there. The sound showed its self seconds later as a Minotaur.

We all prepared silently looking into its eyes. It tried to grab Alyssa but she rolled under the grab. Than it went to Leo who was grabbing a Hatchet from his tool belt. He sliced a deep cut in the monsters hand but not enough. The monster ignored the cut and tried to slam his fist down on me. I stepped a bit and it missed by a centimeter. I tried to figure out a way to kill the thing.

"Kelsey you will never win. Alex has sent me to kill you and it will not be hard." It said staring down at me. I walked closer to the others.

"Distract him." I said in a whisper. But when I wasn't looking its hand slapped me against a tree. My whole right side of my body burned but I forced myself to get up. I lipped on my right ankle but managed the pain. It had not noticed me get up and turned its back to me.

My friends on the other side glanced at me but kept there attention to the Minotaur. It smacked Alyssa harder than it smacked me and she groaned as she hit the ground. I got mad and charged right at it. I stabbed right in the small of its back and it screamed in pain. Leo and Phoenix cleared the way as it fell face forward in the dirt. My leg finally gave out on me and I fell to the ground. Phoenix hurried over and gave me Ambrosia, and Leo gave some to Alyssa. We spent the next few minutes propped on a tree drinking from our warm water bottles. We were breathing hard and sweating but that was all.

"Let's continue." I said standing up.

"Do you both feel better?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Alyssa and I said.

"Okay than we will walk on."

"Okay guys if Alex sent a monster to get us we must be getting close."

"Ya we are." Heads turned to Alyssa. "Look at these leaves." Under her were dark green leaves. The patches almost made a path leading the way. Maybe it could get simple from there.

Amazing how wrong I can be.

**Hey how do you like? Please Review if you read! No matter if it is long or just great! Or if it's nice or a flame! I just want reviews!**

**Kelsey: She's desperate!**


	9. Alex and Justice

**Kelsey**

We were completely surrounded by Cyclops. Alex needed to shove this many monsters at us. She was probably laughing right now. We toke out our swords and stood ready looking at each. They made a first move and one charged at me. Right away I stepped behind Leo who was standing next to me. It missed and ran into a tree then it fell down. It sat in the dirt for a few seconds and then got up and charged at me and Leo. When I tried to slice I missed leaving it to Leo. He held his Hatchet out and the monster ran right into it dissolving.

Eleven to go. The second one came at Alyssa. It ripped her sword out of her hand and through it at the ground. She screamed and Phoenix came in and fought the monster to death. We all toke a pause and watched the Cyclops dissolve into thin air.

Two came charging at me and Phoenix we ended up back to back fighting. I gave the thing a good kick in the stomach. It fell to the ground and I put the point of the sword to its neck then stabbed. It disincarnated and I ran up to fight one that hadn't come. Once Phoenix killed the one he was fighting he followed my lead and went up to the tallest one, eight to go. Alyssa came and helped me with one and Leo helped Phoenix. We worked together and killed four at the same time. Now there was four.

We each toke one. The last four were weak and we killed them of in the matter of three minutes. After they were dead we relaxed and toke a sip of water, then moved on. We kept our eyes wide opened for monsters but we were watching so close for monsters Phoenix almost slammed into a pole.

"Phoenix, watch out." I warned.

"Woo, didn't see that there." He said. We looked up the pole and saw the sign Connor described.

"The cave." Alyssa said from three feet over. We all turned over to her and stared into the rock were there was certainly holes that lead into a cave. We found it.

"Were do you think you're going?" A man that came out of the dark asked. Alyssa fluttered her eyelashes and stepped up.

"Alex wanted to see her sister. I'm the only one that doesn't annoy her. She loves me very much. She also told me I could bring along friends." She smiled a blinding white smile. And the guard believed.

"Well I'm Sorry Ms. Uh..."

"Heart."

He cleared his throat "Ms. Heart come in I'll show you were she is." He led us through a bunch of dark paths and then stopped us in front a circular room. "Wait here until she's done talking to her prisoners. Alyssa thanked him and watched as Alex talked.

"Maybe I should send a drakon in to eat you guys. I mean it is clear Kelsey is not coming." My friends clenched there teeth and tried to ignore her evil words.

"I'm not going to come. But I'm right here. How's that possible?" She looked over at me. She was so surprised it was funny. Everyone that used to look miserable in a cage brightened up.

"You won't be here for long." She said. "Kelsey I will kill you if it mean killing myself." She said.

"Good because it just might." I said and then ran towards her. She pulled out her sword and it clashed with mine. She had me stuck there.

"Well you picked a gold sword Kelsey. Great choice, you can kill me but that does not me I will let you." I untangled my sword and went for her chest but she blocked me. As we fought Alyssa and Leo got the keys from her pocket. She was too concentrated on my sword to notice. After that Phoenix had to get in front of me. So I turned Alex around so she had her back to the cave and fought more. Phoenix was now able to get behind her and let each out. They stepped out of the cage silently and circled around Alex. I let her turn around to see who was out of the cage and she became wide eyed. I waited for her letting her watch for a second. Then I slashed her leg and she bled the gold blood of gods.

"Ahhh." She screamed out in pain as the cut healed. But by the time it did we were out the door down the hallway and shoving passed the angry guard. After we got in the sunlight we toke a rest. I would be excited that my best friend and boyfriend were back but I had the problem of the goddess on my tail. After the small rest we ran again and finally lost her.

The hotel was very close and we ran right to it, almost slamming into a group of boys. They yelled at us to watch out but we ignored them.

Once we got to the elevators we calmed down. I pushed the up button and the elevator opened a second later. Sarah pushed the floor four button and asked what floor we were on.

"Same floor." Connor said.

"Actually in the room is right next to yours." I added in.

"Oh cool." She said. "You guys want to go down to the pool in an hour?" She asked when we we're departing for the three rooms.

"Sure. We can do that." Phoenix said.

Later on we went down to the pool. The water cooled me down instantly. Then we all we to the beach. When we were walking over the bridge a girl about our age almost ran into Sarah.

"I'm sorry." the girl said.

"Oh it's fine." Sarah said.

"Wait do you guys see that?" She pointed down the beach to a monster running straight towards us.

"Ya. You might want to run." Connor said.

"If you haven't noticed I _have_ been running." She said.

"Well run more."

She rolled her eyes "If I weren't talking to you people right now I would already be far away from the thing."

"Just run with us." I said and we ran from it. Finally finding safety we sat tying to catch our breath. "What is your name?"

"Justice." She said still panting.

"Kelsey."

"What was that?" She asked.

"A monster. Not sure what kind, it was too far away." I answered.

She looked confused but just said "Oh." Justice had purple eyes, which I thought were neat, pale skin, strawberry blond hair and finger nails painted lime green. She wore a gray sweatshirt over her bathing suit, jean shorts and she wore lime green converse that were not tied.

"Where is your hotel?" I asked.

"Far away. I was on a long walk by the ocean." She said shaking out her hair still wet from the ocean.

"Well you could stay with us." Sarah said.

"Sure my friends won't mind."

"Great you can stay with me." Sarah sounded excited that she had a room mate. One that was not part of the group that to save her but a clueless demi-god.

**Sarah: I'm back who missed me?**

**Kelsey: Wait Justice is a demi-god?**

**Thunder48: Ya you say that yourself in the end of the chapter.**

**Kelsey: Oh Ya.**

**Sarah: Wait do you even care that I'm back?**

**Kelsey: Who watched the baseball game last night? I love the Red Sox.**

**Thunder48: I don't like you any more.**

**Kelsey: Why?**

**Thunder48: Yankees are way better.**

**Sarah: No one cares! Oh and Thunder48 right! And if you don't know these teams you are un American.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kelsey**

With one look at the monster following Justice we knew she was a demi-god. NO one else at camp had purple eyes, as far as I know, so there was no way of guessing her parent. She had a dad not a mom at home so her god parent would be female. But which one?

"Want to go to the pool?" Sarah and Justice asked.

"Sure. Is anyone else going?"

"Nope." Justice said.

"I'll get my bag." I said.

"But Alyssa." Sarah said blocking me.

"In the shower." I ran in and got it. Then we went down the elevator and to the pool. I relaxed in the sun reading and Sarah and justice went and dangled there legs in the pool. I went over and talked to them. They were already joined at the hip. They were close friends in a day. Not as close as I am with Sarah but close. We all got Oreo shakes and sat by the pool watching people swim and splash around. We laughed when a teen ager got pushed in the pool by his friend and cracked up when a guy spilled his lemonade all over him self.

This week was just to have fun. The boys and Alyssa went out mini golfing because we abandoned them too. All day we just hung out and then joined back together and went to dinner at The Salty Dog Café. After we bought T-shirts and had ice cream. The night was so enjoyable.

**Justice**

The next day we woke up and went around on a speed boat. My friends probably thought I died by now so I texted them that I couldn't come back.

Kelsey had explained to me what I am. But that is only half my life solved. I still have a missing twin brother. I plan to go back to camp with them and find him. He could already be there and I've dreamed for many years, after my mom told me, to meet him. I had only told Kelsey and Sarah about him and didn't plan to tell anyone else.

We shared candy in the back of the boat while Phoenix drove. I have to admit I was nervous at first but Phoenix was a good boat driver and Kelsey controlled the direction. So I finally relaxed, then got on a sugar rush. It was actually funny. But I kind of almost pushed Alyssa over. Stevelynn saved her but she got mad at me and is ignoring me.

It's too bad that doesn't hurt my feelings. I just rambled on to Kelsey and she finally got annoyed and moved her seat from next to me to next to Connor, plugging her ears. We watched everything from small fish to Dolphins go by.

After we went on the boat we hung out on an island. We had a sand fight and sadly mud balls too. We got mud all over each other and then went in the ocean and washed it off.

Then we went around looking at the island and trees. We sat down on the beach and watched the waves.

This week with them is most likely better then a week with my friends. Their boring and have no fun on vacation. Kelsey told me about their adventure last week finding Sarah. We all knew Alex was going to ruin this but right now, we had to just lay back and have fun.

But thinking about that was a problem. It made me nervous. What if I have to fight? What if I suck at fighting? What if Alex kills me?

Later, we went back to the boat and had a nice ride home. Alyssa fell asleep in Stevelynn's arms, Phoenix drove, and the rest of us read books.

**Kelsey **

We got back to the hotel and enjoyed the air conditioning. Sarah and Justice came over to me and Alyssa's room but the boys stayed at theirs. When our door bell rang we assumed it was Connor and Griffin but someone else was there.

"Hey guys, Chiron told me I could come after I screamed at a girl for using my eye shadow. He said I needed a week off." We all looked at Nikki. "Who's the new girl and were in the world does she buy such ugly clothing?" Justice looked down at her clothing.

"Don't mind her. She is the meanest Aphrodite girl." I whispered to Justice making her feel better.

"Uh, this is Justice. We found her here." Sarah said.

"You're talking about me like I'm a pet or an item." Justice commented

"Sorry." She said.

"I have that same shirt!" Justice said to Nikki. "Does that mean we both have ugly clothing?" She asked. I almost laughed but that wouldn't be smart. Nikki flipped her hair and walked away.

"That was really funny, but not smart."

"Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and got a Mountain Dew out of the fridge. Alyssa and Sarah went to sit down on the couch with Nikki and I toke Justice down to the pool and we hung out. Nikki and she will never get along. Phoenix doesn't get along with her either. Most people don't and I'm on the edge.

**Sarah**

Nikki was really mean to Justice. So I was hoping Kelsey would have brought her to the pool. Of course she did, Kelsey's smart like that. Of course I got stuck with her.

"That girl was mean." Nikki snarled. I thought about saying 'No, your mean.' But I didn't. I let Alyssa answer.

"Ya she is." But when Nikki leaned down to paint her toe nails Purple Alyssa rolled her eyes. I totally agreed.

She's so mean because she thinks she's really popular and you have to be mean to be popular, but if you noticed that's not true. I felt bad for Justice and so did Alyssa even though she hates Justice's guts.

**Okay so I had serious writers block so it toke me a long time to write this. It isn't that good either so I'm sorry. R&R!**


	11. A little wierd

**3****rd**** Person (Alex's cave)**

"They're leaving for camp right now. Then before they can get there we will come out and kill them. If Kelsey survives she would never forget this fight. Her friends would be gone and she would have at least twenty scars to torture her. Jake sweetie, tell me am I smart?" Alex looked at Jake, her boy friend that has been with her since the day she set foot at the horrible camp half-blood.

"Yes Al, you are the smartest in the world." Jake replied. If he had told her about Kelsey's gold sword and ask her how she would get past it she would have smashed him like a bug.

"She has a gold sword? You could have told me right out. Damn it Jake!" Alex pushed him down. He fell off the cliff into lava. It swallowed him whole. Alex gave an evil laugh and went back to doing her nails. She wanted to dump him for ages. But it was just when Kelsey came to save her little friends did she see some one she wanted to date. But to date him she would have to become friends with the gods awful Kelsey. Or at least be a nice person in there eyes. How could she do that?

She listened to the fire crackle as she thought up a plan. She could get him on her side. Maybe she could kill the rest. Or fake friends and when he falls madly in love with her she won't need them to have him be her boy friend. Yes! What an excellent plan! That blond boy with the sun glasses would be hers. She would learn his name and everything.

Now, she didn't need to fight that she needed to make friends. She would stop them in New York. Whip out her un-spoken of wings and catch up to them. She realest her wings when taking off her jacket then she smoothed them out. They smelled like death from when she had fought the last demi-god that came to her. She giggled lightly from the memory then danced through a spray of perfume. After she changed she ran through the cave opened her wings. Soon high in the sky, she didn't miss Jake one bit.

**Kelsey**

We packed up our things and called the Pegasus. Considering three people came back we had to double ride. I toke Justice, Sarah rode with Griffin and Nikki went with Alyssa

We flew all the way to Virginia until something bad happened. Rosa whimpered and we all looked in her direction.

"What was that about?" Alyssa looked at Rosa.

"Let her down." Alyssa let Rosa fly down. When I got off Thunder I walked over to Rosa. _I'm hit! My beautiful wing!_ I looked at her wing. In the center was a small bullet whole.

"We can patch that up. But, we'd have to get her to camp in time." Another sound came from the distance. Nikki screamed in pain and fell down.

"We're being shot at! We have to leave!" I said. The enemy was getting closer.

"What about Nikki?" Alyssa mentioned. I ran to her. She got shot in her back near her heart.

"She won't make it." I said

"Ya right a doctor, I'll make it how bad can-." She closed her eyes.

"We're not leaving her here." Alyssa cried.

"Then put her on Rosa they can walk back. Alyssa goes with Stevelynn on Alazon." the horse we barrowed from Annabeth. Griffin had Blackjack.

"Okay." Stevelynn said. We didn't get to see what the monster was. We were up and flying (or running if you're Rosa) away.

**Later**

It's practically night and I'm so bored. I started counting stars and got even more bored. If I wasn't riding a horse than I would be playing on a laptop.

_I don't care how close we are to _camp_ we are dropping for the night now! _Thunder complained. I rolled my eyes. "Guys lets sleep. The horse things won't take no for an answer." _FYI I'm a Pegasus not a horse thingy. _

"Okay."

"Hey everyone, you taking a stop?" Alex came in acting like a cheerful girl.

"Uhhhhh?" I didn't know what to say.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for everything." She gave a smile that would stop pollution.

"What?" I looked at her confused and all she did was smile.

"I was mean to take Sarah."

"Uhhh." Sarah said.

She smiled. "Can I go back to Camp Half Blood with you guys?"

"Uhhhh. Ummm. Sure?"

**This is a short chapter. What do you think?**

**Kelsey: This chapter awesome**

**Sarah: what do you mean this chapter is sad. Nikki's dead.**

**Kelsey: I never liked her.**

**Sarah: what! I'm gonna punch you**


	12. eAsE dRoPpEr

**Kelsey**

None of us dared to talk while Alex was here. She's probably planning to kill one of us or see who is closest to people and use the other person as bate. There are so many possibilities Annabeth taught me. She said that an enemy can plan anything and to watch every move.

Thank the gods we are going back to camp half blood so I can talk to Annabeth. I have missed her so much. I wonder what they have been doing. Last time I talked to her we texted and she said camp has been very calm and normal. That surprised me because when I read the Percy Jackson series camp wasn't calm a lot.

We reached camp early morning. Everyone went off different ways greeting friends and Alex disappeared. I walked over to Chiron's office.

"Good morning Kelsey, Did you find Sarah?"

"Uh ya, but Alex came back with us. She was being all sweet and I don't know what happened."

"Here is something you didn't know. Alex is the most powerful goddess; she knows that she won't be when you become a goddess. Now, there is also a rumor that Zeus will let you bring a couple friends up with you. That will push Alex farther down until she is just another minor goddess. She does not want that. She'll do anything to kill you or hurt your friends. I can't read her mind so I just can say that you should watch close. Tell other campers and try not to think about important information of kids in this camp. She is a mind reader and if she's doing what I think then you'll be in danger when she finds a plan to work with information. Now go tell other campers." I nodded and walked out to the camp I love and missed.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"Alex is here keep thoughts to a minimum or some one is going to be in danger." She nodded and I told a lot of people the same thing. What else could she be planning? Then I was going to go tell Justice and I remembered. I had to tell Chiron she was here.

"Justice you have to come with me." Interrupted Phoenix who was giving her a tour of camp.

"Can I come?" Phoenix asked as we walked away.

"Sure." We walked to the big house and Chiron was still in his office.

"Chiron I forgot to tell you that we found a new demi-god on the way back." He looked up.

"I'm J-." Chiron cut her off.

"Justice, yes I know who you are."

"How?"

"Your mother told me to keep a look out for you when you were born."

"Who's my mother?"

"Demeter."

"So she's my half sister?" Phoenix asked.

"No she's your sister."

"What?"

"You and Justice are twins." My mouth dropped open.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Twins?" Justice said "We don't look a like."

"Yes you do." I said.

"Yes twins, your mother split you guys at birth. Your father couldn't take care of both of you."

"So my mom isn't a step-mother. She is an adoptive parent?"

"Yes Phoenix."

"Oh, wow."

**Alex**

Where is Phoenix? I couldn't find him any were and I scanned this area very well. Kelsey probably hid him. Got passed my mind already. He is going to be mine and nothing she can do will stop it. I watched as they walked out of the front building. I followed close behind as they walked over to the Demeter cabin. I went to the side of he cabin and listened through the window.

"I can't believe you guys are twins." Kelsey said. There twins?

"Ya can't believe it myself." Justice laughed.

"Hey guys, who's the new girl?" Katie Gardener said from what I'm guessing is her bed.

"Hi, I'm Justice." Justice introduced her self cheerfully.

"Hey." Katie answered.

"We're twins." Phoenix added.

"Oh really. I never knew you had a twin." She said

"Me either." He answered.

"Hey what are you doing hanging out in the bushes next to the Demeter cabin?" Connor said walking over to me. I looked up.

"Oh it's just shady here."

"It's also shady at the pavilion were we eat."

"Yes but this was closer."

"Do you know people are in there and you're in hearing distance?"

"What? Oops! I didn't know."

"Get up." For some reason I listened and he walked me in the cabin.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?"

"Not much we introduced Justice to Katie."

"Alex was ease dropping."

"I knew you were acting nice. You idiot." This was in front of Phoenix. He'll never like me.

"No, I was just getting some shade!"

"Swear on the river of Styx that that was what you were doing."

"No, my mother taught me to never swear upon the river of Styx."

"If we catch you ease dropping again you won't ever be forgiven." I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay."

**There you go. Not many people who read this!**

**Anyway Review! Tell me if you like!**


	13. cake and kisses

**Sarah**

Alyssa toke me off to talk to my half brothers and sisters again. When I walked into my cabin and put my stuff down I looked around.

"SURPRISE!" All of the Aphrodite cabin smiled and screamed.

"OMGs! Thank you!" They hugged me and started talking to me. We enjoyed cake and lemonade. Kelsey walked in.

"Sorry, Sarah, Alyssa come here."

"Yes?" We said at the same time.

"Sorry I toke you out of your party but I just had to warn you to watch out for Alex she was eaves dropping in Justice, Phoenix and I. I want you guys to always make sure around your cabin and any were someone can hear you talk is clear before you say a word."

"Okay we will. How'd you figure out that she was listening?" I asked.

"Connor caught her."

"Oh. Want some cake?" I asked.

"Well isn't it your cake?"

"Ya but you." I looked up "and Connor can have some." I said kind of annoyed. She looked back.

"Or we can pretend to not notice him and run into your cabin. He won't go close to your cabin with out a witness to say that he didn't spray himself with perfume." Me and Alyssa chuckled and we walked in side. He turned around and we started laughing. "Told you." Kelsey said through laughs. I handed her a piece of cake and our friend Kaylee walked over.

"What are you guys talking about?" She blinked her eyes twice and spoke in her soft sweet voice. She reminded me of Luna from Harry Potter. Except covered in make-up. She had light blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was always braided and white daises were always weaved in it. She was the most fit to be a model in the Aphrodite cabin. She was wearing a hot pink jean skirt with Purple leggings and a purple top. She also wore silver flats.

"Nothing." Alyssa said. "Oh, Okay." She said calmly and walked away.

"Uh I got to go." Kelsey said throwing away her plate.

"Okay." We waved good bye.

**Kelsey**

When I was walking back to my cabin I bumped in to Phoenix.

"Oh sorry wasn't paying attention." When I looked up I noticed his sun glasses fell off. I had never seen him without sunglasses off. "Woo. You have purple eyes." He shoved his glasses back on.

"What, no I don't." He said trying to walk away. I caught his arm.

"If you walk away I'll tell everyone." He came back.

"Kelsey, don't."

"Why don't you want to show anyone? There so pretty!"

"That is why."

"Because there pretty? That's a good thing and Justice has the same eyes as you."

"I'm pretty sure I know and yes because they are pretty."

"That makes no sense."

"It does to me. Now don't tell anyone and let me walk away."

I let go of his arm. "Fine."

**Sarah**

I looked out side to see Phoenix and Kelsey talking. What were they talking about? I wanted to know.

"Sarah." I zoned back into my conversation.

They asked the question I knew they would ask but I didn't want to hear. "Where's Nikki?"

"Uh" I switched the foot I was putting wait on. "She died. She got shot at."

"What?" Piper asked.

"Don't make me repeat that."

"I won't." for five minutes we ate in silence. Just an unofficial moment for Nikki. Alyssa cried on my shoulder and I just stood there. I didn't have an appetite in the sad moment so I through the rest of my cake away and walked outside.

When I walked out I saw something I thought I would never see. Alex and Phoenix were kissing and Alex wasn't forcing it. I had to tell someone. Where the Hades was Kelsey?

I ran into her cabin and saw her on her bed. I practically jumped on her. "Kelsey you would never guess what I just saw." She pulled her ear buds from her iPhone out of her ears.

"What?" She said looking at my smile of gossip.

"Alex and Phoenix were kissing!"

"What?"

"Kissing!"

"I got it!" She said and I got confused

"What do you get?"

"Why Alex is here! She is going to pretend to be our friend and then when Phoenix falls with her she gonna leave us and he'll follow! We have to stop this." I looked out the window they were still sitting on a rock together. I toke my phone out.

"What are you doing?" Kelsey asked.

"Calling Phoenix. His phone will ring and it will ruin the moment. Any farther and Alex will use her Aphrodite skills. That will take a turn down hill." I hit talk and his phone rang in his hand. We watched from the window.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Wilber is this Katie?"

"No but if you want I will put her on the phone Sarah."

"No, you come here."

"Why?" I went back to my girl voice.

"Because Phoenix me and Kelse have something important to tell you." I said.

"Fine."

"He walked over and we told him what we figured out. "I like Alex and if we can get her to meet in the middle were I can talk to you and her and for her to not kill you then I'm staying with her. If she refuses to be nice enough to meet mid-way then I'll brake up with her."

"Fine."

**So did you like?  
>THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**~THUNDER48!~**


	14. Hate you Alex

**Kelsey**

"She chooses to meet in the middle?" I asked surprised as ever.

"Yep she loves me that much." Phoenix said almost proud of himself."

"Oh wow never thought I'd see the day when Alex was nice to me."

"Well today is your day. Enjoy the rest of your life with no enemy."

"Ya right." I rolled my eyes.

"I know she leaves another enemy comes in. That's how your life works."

"Yup I hate it like Greek monsters." Phoenix laughed a little. He was sitting on the top bunk of the bunk beds across from mine and I was looking up at him. Alex had good taste in boys. I didn't think that. He had barged in on me when I was reading the fifth Percy Jackson book over for the fifth time. Me and Annabeth sat out by the beach and read the books when I was not on a quest. She would tell me everything wrong in the books and describe some experiences better then the book. Anyway, he came to tell me the great news. But even as he said it I had a feeling Alex still had a thick layer of plans.

Later I was walking on the beach listening to my iPod as Alex walked up.

"You know I have a plan to get rid of you and your friends."

"_No_." I said sarcastically, pausing my iPod.

She pointed her nose in the air. "Well today it will start." She smirked. "The way I'm going to get rid of you is to fight you and you being a half blood won't have a damn chance." She said keeping still and not flinching at my glare.

"Maybe I won't be half blood for long." I said giving the most evil grin I had. "In fact right now I can't walk up to the empire state building and get every thing worked out." My smirked stayed.

"Ya like you have the confidence to." She laughed.

"Ya I do. In fact good bye." I walked away and put my iPod in my cabin. I grabbed Connor and Sarah, Quickly notified Chiron and walked off.

When I got to the empire state building, my stomach didn't twist this time. I smiled proudly and went to the floor of the gods. They were already in a meeting. I walked ion and everyone fell silent. All eyes on me. I still hate attention.

"Zeus I would like to become a god." I said looking at him.

"Why now, Because of Alex." Aphrodite rolled her eyes not proud of her evil daughter. He didn't let me answer. "Okay, One question."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Connor, Sarah, would you like to become gods." They looked at each other excited.

"Definitely!"

"Very well. I decide your job." He looked at me. "Kelsey goddess of People, Books and sea creatures." A sudden rush of power came to me as I was transformed into a goddess. "Connor god of light." He closed his eyes and opened them. "Sarah goddess of models." She smiled and closed her eyes. Opening them we were now powerful. "Kelsey you are now the most powerful minor goddess still around. Be careful." I smiled and he let us exit.

We went back to camp not changing on the outside except for the fact that we now all looked liked we were designed but the best designer ever. My hair now fell in soft blond waves and my nose was smaller. My skin was really smooth and I no longer got bugs attacking me. Sarah's hair looked like mine and we almost looked like twins. Except she had bigger lips and still shorter then me. Connor looked the same. Like the beauty didn't happen on boys except for his skin.

We walked thorough camp like models (Sarah thought this) yes thought. I could now read every mind! Boys around me and Sarah were thinking 'If they grew wings, they'd be angels.' And I knew Sarah was reading mines cause laughed a bit and the poses like the best model in history.

This all happened so fast. I walked away from attention (still hating it) and walked on the beach with bare feet. I walked up to Alex and Phoenix who just happened to be sitting under a tree near by.

"Hey Alex, Hey Phoenix!" I smiled showing my new white teeth off. Phoenix looked dumb struck and Alex's face was turning red.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BECOME A GODDESS? YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU. PHOENIX IS MINE!" She looked down at phoenix and cursed in ancient Greek.

"So you are still mean enough to kill my friends. Why would I ever love you?" He walked over to me and kissed me. By the time it was over I didn't know what happened. But all I knew was that Alex was about to punch me. I ducked down and she punched air. She took out her golden sword and I squeezed my necklace catching my sword in my hand. My sword slammed against hers. We fought like that for a whole hour. But soon she slammed her sword's butt into my hand and pain shoot through my arm. I dropped my sword but wasn't about to give up.

Behind me waves came towering over us. I grabbed Phoenix and made a bubble around us. It splashed over and the wave had taken Alex away. I closed my eyes to try and figure out were. She was unconscious on a deserted island. I laughed. Won't be seeing her for awhile.

**Yup, I stayed up writing this for you guys until eleven. It was worth it. This is my favorite chapter. Review!**

**~Thunder48~**


	15. CHAPTER15

**Kelsey**

I was walking to archery, sleepy and lazy from just getting up when Phoenix came behind me. "Need a coffee?"

"Yes please, I haven't had one in so long!" I grab the cup from him. "Wait did you drink this?"

"Ya, is there a problem?"

"There was but I need it." I took a sip of it.

"It's not a necessity." I took another sip.

"Ya it is."

"What do you have to do after this?"

"Uhh nothing. Nothing this whole day until lunch."

"What are you doing at lunch?"

"Connor and I are eating in his cabin so we can use are lap tops."

"Oh. After archery do you wanna go to the beach with me?"

"Sure." I smiled and walked off to archery with his coffee.

I did archery and did better then usual. I hung out with Connor a couple minutes after that.

Then I left and went to the beach. Wow this feels like a date. But it's not, he's just my friend. Ugh.

"Hey." He said when I met him at 'Double group bench' (As Connor Stoll calls it) and I gave him his coffee cup back. It wasn't that interesting.

"Sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Saying it was okay to have Alex here."

"It's not your fault she kind of invited herself."

"Ya but if I didn't have such good looks she would have never been interested in coming." I started laughing.

"I can't believe you just said that." I let my last laugh out. "Hey if she never came here she would still be on my back but she's not because she is still unconscious on an island that doesn't have a name." He laughed a bit.

"I guess?"

"Nope. I'm right."

"Of course you are." I laughed.

"Just wait until she regains consciousness. She'll blow herself up."

"I completely agree." We talked on and on about random things until lunch. I looked at my watch.

"I got to go."

"It's Lunch time?"

"Ya I no. Didn't we just start talking?" I laughed and walked away waving.

I ran into my cabin and got my lap top.

"Kelsey is present." I said sitting next to him on the floor he laughed a bit. I logged onto my computer and then logged on Facebook.

We laughed at are friends comments, shared a cupcake** (1)**, and ate the rest of our very boring lunches. We poked around at our fruit and then threw it out.

"Look what Zaya said to me." He gave me his lap-top and I read it.

"Unusual for her." I laughed. "Everybody is leaving crazy comments I think they miss us to much. I posted on my wall asking them if they miss me. Thirty comments already."

"Jeez, I'll do the same." He typed a few words and hit enter. I went on his page and wrote yes. Two seconds later "Ya Kelse miss you too. It's not like your right next to me. I laughed.

"Take a picture with me for my Profile Picture." I said.

"K, hold on." He typed words and then Leaned in on my computer. I got it perfectly. We were all crazy, like usual. I laughed and set it. After like two ours my laptop died and I needed to go back to my room. I kissed him good bye and ran to my cabin. I put my lap top on the charger a d sat there for ten seconds bored. Then I got up and ran to Sarah's cabin. She was either here or on the beach. I walked in on her and griffin kissing. Of course. So I went to Alyssa, who was doing her make up. I sat down next to her.

"Hey." She finished putting her eye shadow on.

"Hey." She answered. "Let me guess you were here to see Sarah but came to me when she was busy."

"No… Yes." She laughed

"It's okay as long as I can fix that make-up." I laughed

"Is it really that bad?" I asked her.

"Nope I am just so bored." She started rubbing off my old make-up.

"Okay where's Stevelynn?" She let me pick colors of eye shadow. (Green and Blue)**(2)**

"Oh he's busy fitting all the activities at camp in one day as much as he could. He does this once a month." She put the eye shadow on

"Really I didn't know that." She started mascara

"Well you don't pay much attention to him." She put the lid on the mascara and I gave her my lip stick that was in my pocket.

"Sorry." She finished my make-up.

"That's okay." She put a mirror in front of my face. "You like?"

"Amazingness!** (3)**" She laughed.

"Boo!" Sarah put her hands on my shoulders.

"_Ahhhh._" I said and she laughed sitting across form us.

"So you guys wanna go to the lake and play in the water?" Sarah asked.

"Ya I need to get a bathing suit, I'm in thee mood for getting really wet."

"Okay."

We enjoyed the waves and laughed the whole time. Me and my friends…

**I had to say cupcake, shout out to my BFFL Sarah because we always share are cupcakes. (But we cut with knife)**

**They two most awesome colors in the world!**

**My word! Feel free to steal it!**

**Any way I got off a sugar rush awhile ago and am now really tired! **

**Ugh! Sucks for me! It's Ten and I'm up writing in bold when I really don't have to.**

**Thanks to Ideahelper6745, I did try to put more in this chapter when I got this. SO you know. I tried. Next time it will be all bout Sarah and griffin no Kelsey and after that Stevelynn and Alyssa. **

**SO yesh no ones probably reading this. I'll stop talking…**


	16. CHAPTER16

**Sarah**

Today was the group's water day. (Put together by Kelsey and Percy of course) We were going to do water activities all day. But I have plans.

I'll do morning games but then split and meet up with Griffin in his cabin. Then we gonna have all electronics out and well IDK. Then later in the afternoon we are going to come up behind Justice and pour a bucket of water on her. We would do Kelsey if she wasn't 'Water proof' so Justice it is!

"Sarah what bathing suit should I wear?" She held to up

"Isn't that Nikki's?" I asked pointing at the one on the left.

"Yes but its too cute to go to waste." I smiled and shook my head.

"Nikki's"

"Okay thanks Sarah!" She ran into the bathroom.

"Piper what bathing suit should I wear." I held up two different ones.

"I don't care." She said still in bed.

"Kaylee what bathing suit should I wear?" Kaylee laughed. She was the youngest one of the group, eight. She was the cutest and surprisingly had a boyfriend from Hermes cabin. She was smoothening the wrinkles in here dress and putting eye shadow on at the same time and it turned out perfect, both.

"You should were the Lime green one with the black bottoms. It would look so cute."

"OMGS Kay you're so right! Love you." I turned my radio on to Justin Bieber's 'Love Me.'** (1)** All the girls woke up to his voice and we were all singing** (2)** besides Piper.

"Shut up!" Piper yelled. But we just laughed and then when Alyssa came out from the bathroom I went in got changed and went out with Alyssa to the beach. Right when we entered the entrance to our fort being greeted by a cold bucket of water. I swallowed my scream and started laughing. Everyone was wet but Percy and Kelsey.

"It's okay only awesome people are wet." Alyssa said looking at Kelsey and Percy.

"And then there's us. Kelsey said pointing at her and Percy "See we are a little more then awesome, were Beast! Oh." She looked at Alyssa.

"Are you sure you weren't pointing at Griffin and Stevelynn because there Defiantly Beast and look there wet, we must have moved up from awesome to beast and what are you guys? Things. Boom."

"Yup you guys are things." Kelsey replied.

"Why don't we stop saying this about our friends?" I suggested.

"Ya." Connor agreed.

"Fine." Kelsey said playing with her earrings. "Let's get on with this show."

A half an hour later…

Griffin and I left and went to his cabin to play with his laptop.

Two hours after that…

Water time. We filled up a medium sized bucket of water. Justice wasn't my favorite person so I was excited to do this we hid behind the tree she was leaning agents and made sure she had no electronics in her pocket. She was clear. We poured the bucket all over her and she screamed. Everyone started cracking up.

"Ya!" I high fived Griffin.

"Nice job love birds." Kelsey teased.

"Yes we are awesome." I replied.

Ten high fives later…

We were having water balloon fights and getting other kids wet. It was funny watching them freak out and the run away. Especially when Jess, an Aphrodite girl ran away screaming.

"Whoops." Alyssa covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Good job Alyssa." Stevelynn said patting her on the back.

"Thank you." She said still trying to hide her laughs.

But soon we all started cracking up.

**1My new favorite song**

**2Yup that's me on the bus screaming JB getting all the boys over annoyed on my camp bus. Good times…**

**I couldn't write more. My cousin from California is with us and I gonna see her in time today. Annndddd she is reading this! Hi Couz! Anyway bi.**

**And two days later when I didn't feel like posting: my cousins gone :'(**


	17. CHAPTYER17

**Alyssa**

So yesterday there was water day. Once it ended me and Stevelynn and Griffin and Sarah went down for a walk on the beach. It was amazing we all got wet but there was snuggling and a little kissing involved so I was happy.

"Hey, where were you guys last night?" Kelsey said laughing, "Smooching with Griffin and Stevelynn on the beach?"

"How'd you know?" Sarah said sarcastically so Kelsey didn't find out.

"We were just hanging out ya no online shopping," I said and rolled my eyes. Me and Sarah ran and got the guys and told them what happened they took our hands Stevelynn kissed me and Griffin hugged Sarah and said it's going to be ok.

We woke up the next morning tucked in our own beds, "what happened?" I asked Kelsey.

"You guys crashed at Stevelynns cabin Griffin and Stevelynn didn't want to wake you guys so right before curfew they carried you guys back." Kelsey replied.

"You crashed at like 8:30 I stayed up till 10 30 minutes before curfew." Sarah said.

"Oh, so do you want to go back over, Sarah?"

"Nahh… I'm too tired tell Griffin I said I love him but I'm to tired to go I'm going to crash wake me up at dinner." Sarah fell back asleep once her head hit the pillow.

"Wow, okay" I went to Griffins cabin told him then went to Stevelynns.

**Stevelynn**

So Alyssa came over again. It seems like she does this daily. I guess she really is annoyed by justice just like Sarah. I don't mind Alyssa coming but it just not the same with out Sarah and Griffin I'll get used to it… hopefully. "Hey baby, what's up ready for that walk you were texting me about this morning?"

"Hey boo and yeah I'm ready let's go," Alyssa said and took my hand.

On our way back we walked into Griffins cabin and walked into another kissing fest so we decided to join them. It lasted a while until Griff and Sarah stopped and saw me and Lyssa. Sarah was still tired because Kelsey and Justice were screaming Justin Bieber's, 'Love Me' and woke her up so she went over to Griffins for some peace and quiet; so her and Alyssa went back to their cabin and Alyssa being a good friend shut Kelsey and Justice up.

**Alyssa**

Today we're bringing Kaylee and her boyfriend with us to Stevelynns, Griffin helped Sarah keep an eye on her cousin and her boyfriend Sarah was protective of Kaylee because she has no siblings and is lonely when it comes to that so she puts Kaylee in the place of a sister. We all went for a walk on the beach it was almost Kaylees bedtime so her and her boyfriend went back that just left me and Stevelynn because Sarah got a text to go back to her cabin so her and Griffin left. We had an amazing time until we saw Kelsey and Connor yelling at each other. "Why'd you kiss him? You should be kissing me not him!" He yelled

"Then why didn't you stop me I tried to pull away but he kept me in his arms I'm sorry!" Kelsey started crying.

"I'm so happy were not like that," Stevelynn said smiling and hugged me.

"I know right"

"Fine whatever lets just put this whole thing behind us" Kelsey said taking Connor's hands.

"Okay," Connor said and kissed her, but when he opened his eyes he saw us listening… it wasn't pretty Conner was already ticked so he lost it he was chasing us, I tripped and he punched me and I started crying and my make up starting running so I cried harder Kelsey ran off crying too Stevelynn helped me up and punched Connor back and screamed, "See what trouble you cause!"

I cried myself to sleep so Stevelynn carried me back to my cabin with my black eye and let me sleep. He told everyone what happened Sarah officially hates Connor and so does everyone else in my cabin does to.

**Stevelynn**

So today everyone except Kelsey is pretty much avoiding Connor, he deserves it for hurting my girlfriend though. She should be fine but trust me, he won't.

At night we did forgive Connor and things went back to normal but I will never forget what he did to my girl

**Marchelloluver1 - Hey ppl like this chapter? I wrote it because thunder48 wanted me to because I know more about my friend Alyssa than Thunder48 does.**

**Thunder48 – hey!**

**Marchelloluver1 – it's the truth, deal.**

**Thunder48 – you're right. Btw nice chapter!**

**Marchelloluver1 – thanks!**

**Alyssa – I did like this chapter except for when Connor punched me btw thanks Connor I never liked you.**

**Connor – hey! I can't control my anger, I have issues…**

**Stevelynn – we know that. :( **

**Marchelloluver1 – ok, ok we all have to go, bye.**

**Thunder48 – bye.**

**Alyssa – bye.**

**Stevelynn – bye.**

**Connor – bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kelsey**

I woke up to the screaming sound of people. Everyone outside were going crazy. I quickly looked outside changed into clothes, put my necklace on and ran into the fight with the necklace waiting to be opened.

First thing I saw was a monster and I opened my sword then up next to me were Sarah and Alyssa ready to fight. That explains why they are wearing the two 'ugly' T-shirts.

"Hey Kelsey, somehow are border broke last night. It was just a tweak of that ugly creature knocking it off the tree. Bad idea monster thing." Alyssa said.

"It's a Dragon and wear is everyone."

"I don't know we were all together then we scattered when we choose which monster to fight." Sarah said.

"I'm going to go find Connor and Griffin and Stevelynn and the others." I said. I found Phoenix right away fighting side by side with Justice, Stevelynn and Griffin were finishing off a monster and soon Sarah was behind me telling me that she didn't know what to do.

"Go help Griffin."

"Okay!"

I walked further and then noticed in the woods there was a monster coming and would knock down the Hera cabin if it got closer. I had to go help. I would find Connor later he is surly alive.

When I came there were already six Ares kids trying to fight it off but it kept coming. There were many monsters out there like that already. The Water wasn't that far away so I brought it up and hit the monster with it, protecting the children of Ares. The monster washed away and died. I watched it melt and checked on the camp. Everything was calm. There was some wood on fire and red and black marks on the ground. Kids were sitting on a log tiered already and I checked for Connor. He wasn't there. I looked around at the random bodies hoping none were him they weren't and then I ran. I checked everywhere and then the last place I looked was behind his cabin.

Of course, he was defending his cabin. When I looked I almost fell to the ground.

He was dead. I kneeled down and checked his pulse with little hope. I just sat there for a while then I started crying. I would never stop. Every time I would think about it I would cry. This will be the most depressing month ever.

"Why?" I said out loud. "Why, did this happen to me? Why couldn't it have been someone evil, why me?" tears slid down my cheek and I cried for ten minutes hoping I could just die too.

I would kill to see him breathing right now; have at least one last kiss before fate took him from me.

"Kelsey?" Sarah came running and looked at me "Oh my gods, Kelse are you okay?" She sat next to me.

"No, I will never be okay." She hugged me and I leaned into her shoulder and just sobbed my eyes out. After about a half an hour she spoke up again.

"Why don't we get you back to your cabin." I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes. I knew I had to get up and leave. I didn't want to but I knew it had to happen. She helped me up and put her arm around my shoulder. I looked back once and then took three deep breaths. Last thing I wanted is for people to be saying 'Kelsey, are you okay?' 'What happened?' I would just into tears, again.

I was going to need to tell his friends at school, his mom, everyone at camp. I needed two days before I could do this all.

Sarah brought me back to my cabin and got me some water.

"What happened?" Percy asked when he walked in the door. I hadn't cried for an hour but as soon as Sarah answered I sobbed into my pillow again. I swore I would never get over this. "Should I tell Chiron for her?" Sarah looked at me.

"Yes please." I managed to get out. He ran out of the cabin. And great everyone piled in after that.

"Hey Sarah and Kelsey you guys want to go play volleyball, we-. What happened?" Sarah explains once again and this time I held my breath to not scream. To not scream at them to go away and to lose my mind. It is bound to happen. I sat on my bed with everyone depressed and overwhelmed by everything. I wanted to tear something to shreds. I wanted to kill the monster that did this to him.

I stuffed my face into my pillow and squeezed it. There had to be something in this world to calm me down something. I suddenly realized I was really tired. I let myself fall asleep.

**Four months later**

"Phoenix hate to break it to you but I'm going to beat you at basketball again." I laughed for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"No you're not." We played a true game of my favorite sport and at the end I won. We laughed together. I loved hanging out with him now because for some reason he reminded me of Connor. We always practiced sword fighting together and shot hoops. Being on that basketball court with Phoenix made me look back to my birthday when I watched Griffin beat Connor. How could I think Phoenix was cute behind my Boy friends back? I wanna go back to that day so I could stay with Griffin and Connor and be able to hug him again. I could feel a tear coming but I swallowed blinked and held it back. I got a sip of water and was about to play again but then I looked at the side walk. There was a boy with black hair about to his shoulders, a vans hat and a gray T-shirt. Who was he? I walked away.

"You gonna come back?" Phoenix asked smiling.

"Probably not."

"You're over it." He said with a slight smile. "I owe you a hug for this!" He said. I smiled and ran to catch up with that boy.

**Kelsey: Tears!**

**Sarah: Oh Kelse!**

**Kelsey: Well this is a sad chapter. I blame Thunder48!**

**Thunder48: Things you don't like happen in life…**

**Kelsey: Shut up!**

**Thunder48: Well then.**

**Marchelloluver1: I can't wait for this chapter!1**


	19. CHAPTER19

**Sarah**

"So did you hear about that hot new guy, Thomas?" Alyssa whispered.

"Yeah, did you hear Kelsey likes him? That's what I heard."

"Yeah! We should set them up!" Alyssa whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, Did you see his cute blond friend, he was I little short but he was still cute…"

"Sarah! You have a boyfriend!" Alyssa yelled. Luckily we were alone in our cabin.

"I know but still… I love griffin and it's not like were going to break up just because of Mikey."

"You know his name already?" Alyssa said and started laughing.

"Yeah he's one of my friends, so shush it," I said then took my mind off of the amazingly cute Mikey. "So how are we going to get Thomas and Kelsey together?"

"Get them in the same room then… wait no that's a little violent, well just set up a blind date and make them enjoy it," Alyssa said with an evil grin and rubbing her hands together.

"Ok lets go," I said and we ran made a dinner reservation and got Thomas to go there. We dolled Kelsey up; she was beautiful better than always. They saw each other and you could see the nervousness on Thomas's face when he saw Kelsey and the nervousness on Kelsey's face when she saw Thomas.

**Kelsey**

So Sarah and Alyssa set me up with Thomas and I've liked him ever since I laid eyes on him and I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me back? I'm flipping' out and screaming on the inside!

Now I've been on a date with him for an hour and so far it's been going pretty well we like just clicked when we first started talking. How did they get him to do this? Wow, I have the best friends.

**Thomas**

I still can't believe I'm on a date with Kelsey I've liked her ever since I saw her playing basket ball with Phoenix. She creamed him. She's all I want in a girl smart, funny, athletic, beautiful, oh and did I mention she looks better than ever today? Her friends did a great job. I owe them big time, I think the blond one might like Mikey so ill see what I can do with that and I don't know about the brunette one but ill get Stevelynn to get her a gift and ill get them on a date or something. Should I ask Kelsey to be my girlfriend? Yes, yes, definitely but how? I'll talk to Stevelynn and ask how he asked Alyssa.

**Four hours later when the date was over…**

"Hey Stevelynn, Griffin, I want to ask Kelsey to be my girlfriend but how?" I said quietly.

"Well she just got over her old boyfriend dying so… done don't remind her of him, his name was Connor," Griffin said, trying to help but then excused himself to spend the rest of the day with Sarah. (We have no clue why.)

"Make it romantic and in front of a bunch of people then go on one knee and get like those friendship rings and be like, Kelsey will you be my girlfriend?" Stevelynn said and looked up like he was picturing what he would have done.

"Okay thanks Stevelynn, tell griffin I said thanks, I'm going to go talk to Mikey about it and other things id rather not say in front of griffin and griffins best friend sorry dude," I said, and ran down to the cabin Mikey was in. I walked in to him doodling Sarah's name all over his notebook. "Wow," I said.

"Oh crap you saw my new notebook…" Mikey said slowly.

"Yeah… so what's in that new notebook Mikey?" I said reaching for the notebook.

"Because I have some news you might want to hear."

"There's stuff in here you don't need to know."

"Mikey just give me the notebook then I tell you the news about Sa -, ill tell you the news you want to hear after you let me see the notebook," We started wrestling for the notebook, after about five minutes of it I finally got the notebook and while I was looking through it the girl whose name was doodled all in and all over the notebook walked in.

"Hey guys, have you seen griffin? We were on a walk at the beach but then he said he had to tell me something important after he went to do something, and now I can't find him."

"H- Hi Sarah, and no I haven't seen griffin," Mikey said blushing.

"Hi, oh what do you got there got there Thomas?" Sarah said and reached out to take the notebook but I pulled it away.

"It's nothing much and I saw griffin running toward the beach before you came in." I stammered.

"OMG thanks you guys!" She said and hugged me and then hugged Mikey, I'm not sure why but she left and he was just staring. Then Mikey turned to me and gave me an evil glare.

"What! Dude stop! You're scaring me!"

"You never told me she has a boyfriend! And by the way what did you wanted to tell me earlier?" Mikey said.

"I was going to say Sarah might like you I heard her tell Alyssa you were cute."

"Oh my god I think she's cute too! I think she's beautiful I think she's hot I think she should be mine not Griffins!" Mikey said… loudly.

"Dude calm down, I do my best to get her for you," I said to calm him down.

"Thanks…" Mikey said then went back to doodling Sarah's name.

**Sarah**

Wow, I just hugged Mikey and he didn't pull away, I think we might have a chance… I'll talk to Kelsey. I hope her and Alyssa think the same thing, oh crap now I'm torn between Mikey and Griffin, I'll just end up seeing what ate chooses.

"Hey, sup sweetheart" griffin said.

"Not much just really tough choices." I stuttered

"Can I help?" griffin said

"No sorry boo it's... girl stuff"

"Oh, ok."

**THunder48: Special thanks to Marchelloluver1 for this AWESOME CHAPTER!**

**Marchelloluver1: You're welcome. Please review I wanna know if I did well!**

**Thunder48: I think you did. **

**Marchelloluver1: Oh you don't count best friend! **


	20. Bye bye Griffin

**Hey I'm sooooooooooo sry I didn't update so much going on and all that that I didn't get to update so now I am. Okay, so the story getting more drama themed it doesn't say much bout the gods, well to tell the honest truth it doesn't say anything so PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE don't hate me. And read it like ur reading some new story bout kids with drama at camp. If you like this idea comment or fav my story if you don't like it tell me in my reviews and I will try to add a bit more Percy Jackson in it. K? Thanks! (BTW ill luv u guys more if u do like it!) Just saying… Oh and if I can fit some in I will! You know fake Greek mythology that's how I role. But you guys probably hate me because of it **

**Sarah**

"Hey boo, what's up?" I said giving Griffin a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, nothing. Got to go, later, Love you!" Griffin said kissing me and than running off

That was the second time today!

"Why is he avoiding me?" I ran to Kelsey's cabin sobbing, make-up running down my face.

"Sarah! What happened why are you crying?" Kelsey asked putting down her lap top and giving me a hug.

"Gri- Griffin-" I sniffled

"Oh you found out?" She replied. I was suddenly confused and realized there is something he is hiding from me that everyone else knew.

"Found out what? I was just going to say he was avoiding me!"

"Oh, never mind."

"Kelsey, TELL ME!" I now needed to know what griffin was hiding from me.

"Uhh, well Griffin was accepted into an art school. And he's leaving camp to study there. He's leaving next week." Kelsey said "Sarah?"

I couldn't reply all I could do was stare wide eye at Kelsey. Then I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"WHAT NOOO." I screamed and ran out of Kelsey's cabin to my cabin. Thankfully no one was there. I then took out my phone. _Got to tlk ASAP meet me in my cabin __**now. **_I was so upset and he needed to know that. When Griffin got there he saw me crying.

"What's wrong boo?"

"What's wrong? You're what wrong Griffin! Why was I the last person to know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Know what? Tell you what?"

"That next week you're going to a school. Did you even remember next weeks my birthday!"

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry boo-"

"Don't call me that! How do I trust you if you kept that huge secret from me Griff, I love you. Why didn't you tell me?" I said still crying my eyes out.

"Sar, I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to be upset like you are now. I love you more then anything but I have a huge decision to make. I don't know I might not go."

"Okay why not? 'cause you love me? I'm holding you back aren't I?" My emotions were mixed. I was mad at him but I was also sad. I did not want him to leave

"Yes I love you, but the sooner I go the sooner I come back."

"Don't go! Okay? Don't? I'm begging you! I feel so selfish but I love you so much! You can't leave me because I'll never get over it, I'll just cry and cry until you come back! What if you meet a girl there and then forget all about me! Please Griffin!" I said crying into Griffins shoulder.

"Okay I'll think about it. But until than we will spend all the time together, okay?"

"The day you make your decision is going to be my birthday. I want you to stay 'till at least then." I demanded before griffin kissed her.

"Okay I'll be with you on your birthday, I promise. Now why don't you stop crying so we can take a special night at the beach to eat dinner together."

"Okay boo." I said with a smile. At dinner we built a fire and gave food to the gods than sat down and had an amazing dinner.

The week went by too fast for me and Griffin. Before we knew it we were at my birthday party opening gifts. I opened the last gift, it was from Griffin. "OMGs it's beautiful and it must have cost a fortune! Thank you Griff!" I said looking at the diamond bracelet. I hugged Griffin.

"I found it and did some research on it. It's called Aphrodite's Bracelet she puts it some were to be found when someone is leaving the one they love most. Then the person has to give it to them before they left or a love curse is put on them." Griffin whispered in my ear while we were still hugging. Mikey frowned when I pulled out of the hug and then kissed Griffin under the moon light.

After the party I asked Griffin what his decision was. "I'm going…" he replied.

I sniffled a bit "Okay…" I burst into tears and I spent the rest of the night with him in his cabin.

The next day I was still crying holding Griffins hand and then kissing him for the last time. We finally said good by and I watched as Griffin walked down the hill. I started crying more then I ever have. Two days later I was sitting on a bench red faced when Mikey sat next to me.

"Hey Sarah, are you okay, do you need a hug?"

"Yes." I hugged Mikey and cried into his shoulder and he just let me it was a nice moment but I still wished it was Griffin I was hugging. After a couple minutes we realeast and I realized Alyssa, Kelsey and even Justice were there for me. I gave each of them a long hug. Even Justice, who I might not like but I needed the comfort.

After that I sat by all my friends as we huddled around a warm fire. It was sad watching my friends hug there boyfriends. Kelsey with Thomas and Alyssa with Stevelynn. But the girls spent as much time with there Boyfriends as they did with me. Hugging me laughing and getting my mind off Griffin. It was an amazing night.

**Sarah: Nooo! Griffin come back :`(**

**Grffin: I'm not there yet and I can't wait to visit.**

**Sarah: Oh please come back boo!**

**Griffin: I'll try**

**Sarah: Skype me every night.**

**Griffin: I promise**

**Sarah: Love you 3**

**Kelsey: Aww!**

**Thunder48: down to biz. Did you like? Did you not? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sry if u hate :`( I try…**


	21. CHeer squad

**WARNING SHORT CHAPTER. Like really short and this is credited to my friend MARCHELLOLUVER1 (and me for editing) so was the last chap and the one after this 1. **

**Football team plays against schools ('cause this is during the fall/winter) so u don't get confused while reading… read on to see!**

**Mikey**

"Hey were forming a forming a football team and a cheer squad. Want to be head cheerleader?" I asked Sarah.

"Ya sure." She replied "Whose cheer captain?"

"You, I mean if you want. You can ask your friends to come if you want too." I replied trying to stay calm talking to her. She was just so beautiful. I was staring into her Hazel eyes and it looked like she was looking into mine but she took a step back like something was telling her we were to close. She was probably missing Griffin as usual.

"What about uniforms? Who's going to make them?"

"The cheer squad. You can design and you guys have fabric in your cabin."

"Colors?" She asked.

"Orange and white to go along with camp, of course." I smiled.

"Okay." She was looking in my eyes again and, I don't know what I as thinking, but I leaned in to kiss her. But she turned away. "I should go ask Kelsey 'bout joining bye!" She walked away and I watched as she started talking to Kelsey, Alyssa, another girl, Kaylee, and all her other friends about joining cheer.

She walked into my cabin later. "Hey I got every girl who wanted to be on the cheer squad and we desi-" I interrupted her with what kept playing in my brain and screaming 'Just ask, look at Thomas and Kelsey he finally asked her out why can't I? Griffins gone…'

"Okay, look Sarah I really like you and I had to tell you that so do you think we could go out on a date sometime?" Her eyes widened and she was frozen. Then she finally answered.

"Look Mikey I'm so flattered and I like you too." I smiled a bit. What? Couldn't help it. "But, I'm still in love with Griffin and I'm not ready for a new relationship right now, I'm sorry." I felt my expression drop.

"It's okay, I understand." I said trying to still look cheerful still but really I was dyeing. We both walked different ways to change into our uniforms and practice with our group.

**Kelsey: Mikey and Sarah!**

**Sarah: Stop Griff is better**

**Mikey: hurtful! **

**Sarah: Oh sorry!**

**Mikey: Ya of course you are…**

**Sarah: Mikey!**

**Thomas: Kelse lets let them work this out and we can go walk by the beach.**

**Kelsey: Okay!**

**Sarah: Im sorry Mikey!**

**Mikey: I know**

**Thunder48: SO Like? Love? Hate? Review! Again ya I know short chap. But that's all that me and Marchello luver decided on. More chapters I promise I gave u a tow in a row for not updating be happy!**


	22. Wish granter

**For now we got a bit more of Sarah, Griff, and Mikey. Than next chapter it all bout Kelse and Thomas. SO, read and review! Thanks!**

**Kelsey **

**One month later**

Sarah, Alyssa and I were at the beach when we saw a clear ball.

"What is that?" I said looking at it fascinated.

"I am a wish granter property of the lord of the sea. Daughter of Poseidon, Who shall be able to take advantage of my powers?"

"Uhh me, Sarah, Thomas Phoenix, and Alyssa." I answered.

"Fine, say my name last besides you're a clear circular thingy, aren't you supposed to be used by an old ugly woman?" Alyssa said looking at the ball like it was crap.

"Yes, daughter of Poseidon." It replied while ignoring Alyssa's question. Sarah answered Alyssa instead.

"No Lyss, that's a fortunate teller this is a wish granter." She picked up the ball. "This has three wishes right Kelse?"

"Mmhmm but it can be tricked. I wish we all had unlimited wishes." I replied. The ball sparkled green and blue inside and then stopped. "I guess that means it worked?" I said and then I looked at Sarah. She had her pouty face on.

"Can I please?" We knew exactly what she met.

"Yes." I said.

"I wish Griffin would come back, even for just like a day or two." She started crying probably thinking it wouldn't work.

**Griffin**

"Dude just shut up about Sarah. She's old news your at the most amazing art school now, not with her." My room mate, Matt, said.

"No, Sarah's my girlfriend. We never broke up. I'm scared this other guy Mikey is going to make her fall in love with him. Then she'll forget about me." Matt grabbed the photo of me, her, Kelsey, Connor, Alyssa and Stevelynn.

"She's that one." He said pointing at her. I nodded my head. "She is pretty-"

"And mine." I glared at him.

"She is pretty go visit we have the week off. Then you have a day to pack go over there see her for two days and come back." Matt suggested. I could see the hope for silence in his face.

I sighed "Good idea bro, I'll text her."

Matt laid back on his bed "Good."

_Comin to CHB to visit can't wait! Miss you so much 3 3_ I texted her.

_Really? Yay! How long? Miss you too! 3 3 3 _ I was happy she missed me as much as I missed her.

_Two days 2 nights. 3_

_Yay can't wait! Gtg cheer practice, things hav changed u'll c!_

**Sarah**

**Two days later**

I walked into the Hades cabin remembering how it used to be Griffins. I was wondering if Kelsey could be co-captain for the cheer squad. I asked Mikey.

"Ya, your captain you make decisions. I heard Griffin was visiting today." Mikey said while he kept on staring at my uniform. I was wearing it because we just had a game and we were still in uniform.

"Yup, isn't that great? I'm so excited!" I smiled for the first time since Griffin left. I mean I smiled during games but those were fake smiles. This was real.

"Yeah." Mikey said, Sad because me and griffin were still in love. "But, now that he's gone I was thinking we could…" He leaned in to kiss me but I freaked out on him.

"How many fricken' times do I have to tell you I LOVE GRIFFIN!" I yelled. Then I turned to walk away and I noticed he was standing in the door way with his arms crossed. He was looking at Mikey with a "you'll pay" look. I pretended not to notice and ran over and jumped in Griffins arms. I kissed him and didn't stop hugging him. He mouthed to Mikey "Jealous yet?" and Mikey gave a face like I don't care. "I missed you so much!" A bit of mascara smeared on my face when I cried, tears of joy for now. He realest.

He whipped the tear from my eye and the mascara off my face. "I missed you too."

Later when we were alone in his cabin he asked me "So why were you with Mikey?"

"Oh, so Im cheer captain in out cheer leading squad and I was wondering if Kelse could be Co-"

"Yeah, but why did he try to kiss you?"

"Oh, well that the third time he's tried. He likes me but I'm trying to get it through to him I like you." I wasn't gonna tell Griffin I liked Mikey too. I loved Griff just a little bit more. To tell the truth I knew one of these days I would end up kissing Mikey. No one would figure out. Definitely not Griffin.

Griffin and I spent as much time together as possible together. It was like a fairytale. Why do all good fairytales have to come to an end?

As I watched Griffin leave again I felt one tear slip down my cheek. When he was gone I cried a couple more tears. Then an idea came to mind. I wonder if that wish granter could also be a fortune teller thingy. I thought and then ran into Kelsey's cabin, where she kept it.

"I wish for a fortunate teller." The ball sparkled and then a fortune teller appeared next to the wish granter.

"Hello daughter of Aphrodite my I am a fortune teller I belong to Aphrodite."

"Oh cool, well I would like to know my future."

"What type?"

"Love." I said.

I looked at the picture. "OMGs!" she yelled and ran out of the cabin with the fortune teller which now belonged to her.

**Sarah- I miss you Griff!**

**Griff- I miss you too Sarah!**

**Kelse-YA we all miss you, you should try to some back once a month!**

**Sarah- Yeah! 3**

**Mikey- Ya…**

**Thomas- Ya**

**Matt- YOU SHOULD! **

**Griff-I'll try!**

**Sarah- Yay! XOXO**

**Griff-XOXO **

**Kelsey-You guys so cute**

**Thunder48- K, so cute! Now read review please it make me sad when I don't get a lot of reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kelsey**

"Wow Kelse, what kinda picture is that?" Thomas said pointing at a picture of me and my friend Zaya from school upside down on her bed with our hair messed up.

"Oh that's just a picture of my friend Zaya and me. It was after one of our sleepovers we had monthly." Thomas and I were on my Facebook looking through my photos.

"Have you had a sleepover since you left?" He asked. I looked down at the picture.

"No, but I really want one." He put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

"It's the fall you can go were ever you want with permission. Just ask. I know you want to see your friends again."

"Ya but school brings back to many memories. I couldn't go."

"Memories of what? Your friends? You'll make new memories going back for a bit."

"No not them, Connor." I said I tried to only talk about Connor with Phoenix because I didn't know if Thomas would except that I still love him even though he's gone. He squeezed me in a hug even harder.

"Aw, Kelse you know you want to see your friends again. I think you should go. Do your friends know he's dead?"

"No I was supposed to tell them but I never wanted to." He looked at me and then kissed my forehead as I whipped away the tears forming in my eye.

"You should go back, and tell them they need to know as much as you do."

"I guess your right." I whipped the tears from my eyes and started paying attention to my lap top again. "I'm going on Connors." I said and logged off my Facebook and Logged in to Connors.

"You know his password?" Thomas asked.

"Ya he gave it to me awhile go he knew mine too."

"Oh" We looked at his page. 50 new notifications. Wow…

I clicked on the earliest one. "Zaya Jessica commented on Kelsey Renolds Status." It said and Zaya said "Hey _Connor Coleman _why haven't you been on in so long?" Another comment on something said "_Connor Coleman, _answer us! We all miss you and we have a plan to write this on everything on Facebook till you reply." That was from his friend T.J. Another was from my friend Daniella "_Connor Coleman _I love you." I couldn't help it I replied "I don't love you." Two seconds later she replied "OMG you replied! My plan worked. Still friend? I just wanted you to reply." I typed back "Yes, friends." And then updated his status. "THIS IS KELSE HAV SOMETHING INPORTANT TO TELL YOU I GONNA PLAN A DAY TO GO TO SCHOOL TO ANNOUCE SOMETHING I SHOULDA TOLD U A WHILE AGO."After that I checked the other Notifications they were all "_Connor Coleman..._" They said something after that usually "Hey" or "Please reply" and in another ten seconds twenty people commented on his status. Stuff like "What the hell happened to Connor, Kelse?" I wanted to explain right there and then but not over Facebook in real life. It wouldn't be right to put it on Facebook. After ten more seconds I got like 50 texts form the kids at my school asking questions about the status. I didn't reply.

"Thomas we have to go to our game. Then remember Mikey and Sarah got us ice cream for after because it's so hot."

"I'm in let's go sweet heart." I smiled and he left to go to his cabin to get changed. I quickly changed into my neon orange cheer costume and met Sarah and Thomas at the field. "Good luck!" I said to Thomas before he went and joined with the rest of his team.

"So how has your day been so far?" Sarah asked me after he left.

"Sad, Happy, Funny, Popular." I replied.

"Why Sad? You're already popular."

"Sad because I had to bring up Connor in something and I meant popular with school people you would have been there if it was at camp."

"Oh." She hugged me and then started cheer.

**LATER**

"Hey Phoenix sup?" I asked phoenix as he walked into my cabin.

"Oh nothing just thought I would visit my best Girl friend."

"Okay so you're bored?"

"Ya." he admitted. "So what's up?"

"Just looking at pictures of me and my old friends for the second time today." I said not taking my eyes away from the lap top that showed the picture of Connor and I from the end of fifth grade. Basically, A really long time ago.

"What friends?" He said with a tone of interest. I quickly closed my lap top.

"You don't know them, they're from my school." I said. He took my lap top.

"And I can't see what they look like."

"Oh, you know what he looks like."

"Oh now I now who this is." He opened my lap top.

"Aw, you guys were so cute!" He said.

"Ya…" He looked at my other pictures form fifth grade.

"You guys were so cute."

"Oh so I'm not cute any more?"

"No you're so ugly." He said sarcastically.

"Oh thank you."

**Thunder48: Hi I have nothing else to write so ya. This weekend I went to my camp and it looks so sad! It's destroyed because of hurricane Irene and the big river at camp. I mean I love that river a lot of great memories and bruises but the Hurricane **** eww! So ya that is So depressing for all of us Camp Carr luvers**


	24. Please Read

**Hey sorry I never update but I have a lot to do and going on a desktop were I type is kinda hard. Next summer I'm getting a laptop and Im thinking of starting over. With everything!**

**SO, I have this book I'm writing, well it's two now and I wanna know if anyone wants to read it. My friends and peers have read it, and say that it's amazingly good and my writing has come a long way. Comment or message me if you want me to put the story up and the more I get the more likely I am to put it up. I f you want that up I think I might be on sooner then in the summer of 2013. SO, Comment, message me I wanna know!**

**Anyways, sorry again and I hope that you guys haven't forgot me. If you have, I understand… :`( but that's my fault! **

**3 Thunder48!**


End file.
